Tasukete Kurosaki-kun
by Mabudachi
Summary: ¿Estás enamorada como loca de una persona que ni siquiera te da la hora?, te sientes frustrada que su "más que amiga, menos que amante" pase tiempo con él, Sigue estos fabulosos consejos para convertirte en su esposa,Si casarte con él quieres hacer, "Tasukete Kurosaki-kun" debes hacer —Anti IH—Humor Negro—parodia, puede herir gravemente tu corazón naranja ;)


**Los personajes son de Tite Kubo, la historia es sola mia.**

 **Advertencia: Este es un Anti IchiHime** , asi que si esta esperado que hable bien de esta pareja, pues te equivocas, me vale que sea " **Canon"** tu final me lo paso por el arco del triunfo, este fic nació de tantas cosas que veo por fb y fanfiction, donde atacan a los ichiruki (mayormente) por escribir cosas de rukia, esto seria una parodia con humor fuerte sobre la heroina de bleach y me refiero a "Orihime Inoue".

 **Por favor IH no lean cosas IR D: y si lo hacen, dejeme decirle que su comentario me vale , como su "canon" ,esto** es un pais libre y si quiero shipear, hablar mal o escribir referente a algún personaje, entonces lo hare, no necesito su aprobación o sus comentarios sin sentidos .

 **Como ultima cosa, no odio a orihime,** si no odio la forma en que muchos de sus fans e incluso Kubo hizo con ella, una mujer sumisa, una mujer sin sueños ni ambiciones. Asi que mucho de los consejos son inspirado en el sexo masculina IH, donde su argumento siempre sera **"ante la duda , la más tetuda"**

 **—Anti IH—Humor Negro—parodia, puede herir gravemente tu corazón naranja ;)**

* * *

 **Tasukete Kurosaki— kun**

 **Summary** : si al protagonista quieres tener "tasukete Kurosaki—kun" debes hacer, sigue estos fabulosos consejo de cómo casarte con tu protagonista de cuento.—Anti IH—Humor—parodia, puede herir gravemente tu corazón naranja ;)

¿Estás enamorada como loca de una persona que ni siquiera te da la hora?, te sientes frustrada que su "más que amiga, menos que amante" pase tiempo con él, Sigue estos fabulosos consejos para convertirte en su esposa.

Si casarte con él quieres hacer, " **Tasukete Kurosaki— kun** debes hacer ;)

* * *

 **Tasukete Kurosaki— kun**

Alguna vez te has enamorado como loca de una persona que jamás te ha hecho caso, que le amas profundamente pese a que no conoces nada de él, que incluso lo acosas en sueños, no te preocupe, sigue estos fabulosos consejos de Inoue Orihime y vive un amor de shojo , digo Shonen, de ensueños, recuerda que si tu enamorada estas, estos conejos debes hacer.

 **Advertencia:** estos consejos pueden provocar que te odie más de 94 por cientos de fandom, un 05 por ciento le dará igual y 1 por cierto te amaran.

—Hola a todo, me llamo Inoue Orihime y estoy aquí para darte unos valiosos consejos— la chica sonríe, su trae un vestido con un enorme y pronunciado escote, la ropa parece ser dos tallas más pequeña, pero aquello a nadie le importa. Las mejillas las trae muy roja y el labial esta corrido—ejem kubo opinión que esto traería al sexo masculino.—Muy bien chicas, sigan estos consejos y les aseguro que se casaran con su amor platónico.

* * *

Consejos de Inoue Orihime, ahora de KUROSAKI—KUN **(REAFIRMADO EL CANON,** OSEA ÁMELA PORQUE SE CASO CON SU MACHO ((aunque este no le quiera)) debemos amarla –si dice cosas de amor unilateral o que no te cae bien Orihime, **eres una IchiRuki ardida (Esto aplica para los neutrales también)**

 **Nota:**

Antes de comenzar esta lista, debes recordar enamorarte de un chico que no conozca más que su nombre, debe ser bien guapo, con buenos pectorales, que no conozca tu nombre, ni mucho menos que se acerca a ti, recuerda que él será tu amor platónico y posteriormente tú marido.

 **Tasukete Kurosaki— kun**

 **Consejos para casarte con el protagonista (digo, tu amor platónico).**

 **1.—** Si amor de verdad implica habla usted, una trágico pasado debes tener—aquello me refiero que debes tener un pasado trágico, no aplica ser abandonada y vivir en la pobreza extrema, viviendo al día con el temor de morir, tampoco que seas adoptada por una familia noble, ni mucho menos que tú nuevo hermano parece odiarte y trate de matarte ,por darle tus poderes Shinigami a un ser humano, mucho menos que tu mentor muera en tus brazos o que tu amigo de la infancia trate de matarte frente al chico que robo tus poderes, no, si deseas quedarte con el protagonista , **TÚ ÚNICA FAMILIA DEBE SER, UN HERMANO MUERTO** (debes asegurarte que este muerto, O si no, no servirá)

 **2\. —** Jamas debes acercarte al chico que te gusta, no hasta que una pequeña bruja aparezca en escena e intente quitarlo, después de ello debes acercárte pero no hablarle demasiado, si hablas mucho seguramente no te hará caso, es preferible no conocer su pasado a fondo, solo lo superficial: quien es su padre, madre(si está viva o muerta), si tiene hermanas , solo debes saber lo básico y que él crea que te importa.

 **3.—** ¡ **TIENE QUE TENER BUEN CUERPO!** , no importa si eres algo torpe o no sabes cocinar ,si tiene una buena delantera a los hombres le gustaras, recuerda el dicho " _ **ANTE LA DUDA , LA MÁS TETUDA**_ **"** y eso no es machista, ¿qué hombre en pleno siglo XIX le importa los sentimientos?, a ninguno (aquello no aplica a todos los chicos, claro está) no importa si el tiempo pase ,tienes grandes Tetas **(porque si mis queridos amigos, las tetas no se caerán después de amamantar)** tampoco te saldrá arrugas, la personas hermosas no envejecen, eso es un mito y los que diga lo contrario son son los feos y gordos(Y seguramente Ichirukista)

4\. —Si él no te pela ni conoce tu nombre en toda tu pre- adolescencia y parte de tu adolescencia, no debes preocuparte, al final él se quedara contigo, tal vez sea porque tiene un pasado doloroso, perder a un hermano es muy cruel, estás sola ( **Tatsuki no cuenta, ella no es familia)** , recuerda tener paciencia y esperar a ser tomado en cuenta.

 **5\. —** Cuando esté muriendo no debes ayudarle , peor si se convierte en un horrible monstruo, debes mirarlo con miedo, por nada del mundo debes ayudarle, solo cuando creas que este muerto , entonces gritara con todas tus fuerzas:

"tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun , tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun¸ tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun , tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun¸ tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun , tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun, tasukete Kurosaki- kun¸ tasukete Kurosaki- kun"

\- gracias a esto, él despertara su hollow interior y destruirá al emo que tenia encarcelada (si, que te trataba mejor que él, aunque algunos dirán que intentaba arrancarte el corazón y se preocupaba por ti ).

Los envidioso ardidos dirán que no fue tú amor lo que lo salvo, si no su hollow interior, recuerda que estos ardidas (mayormente planas) lee el manga **(aunque la persona que te lo diga no es realmente un ichiruki, pero vamos hecharle la culpa de todos modos)**

 **6\. —** Debe parecerse físicamente a su madre (enserio, esto funciona) al verte no le quedara más remedio que casarte contigo ( **recuerda el complejo de Edipo** ), digo, no es nada enfermizo que se case con una copia física de su madre.

 **7\. —** Siempre usa ropa con escote, debes mostrar todo lo que tiene, los hombre piensa en sexo, no con la cabeza **(nuevamente aquí, no aplica en todos).**

 **8\. —** Debes entrar a su casa cuando duerma (si deseas puedes besarlo, total, él no sabrá que lo hiciste).

Cuando más deprimido este, tu acosarlo debes hacer ( en realidad esto puede no servir mucho, puede que se pase 17 meses deprimido y tenga que llamar a su **"más que amigos menos que amante"** para que lo alegre y aquello no te conviene).

 **9.-** Nunca dejes de llorar, ni mucho decir " **tasukete Kurosaki- kun".**

 **10.—** Siempre debes llamarlo por su apellido, jamás por su nombre, si es posible hacerlo todo el día unas cien veces,(aunque no lo parezca, a la larga dará resultados).

 **Ojo:** procura que estén solos , la mayoría de las personas encuentran esto fastidioso e irritante, lo que implicaría ganarte su odio(y no me refiero a ti, IchiRuki ardida)

 **11.—** Cuando él te pida ayuda en una pelea, tú debes fallar, no hay ninguna falla que no genere lastima, recuerda, mientras más estés lastimada, más culpa tendrá y no irá tras una chica plana de ojos violetas.

 **12.—** Debes estar siempre celosa de la **"más que amigos y menos que amante"** con te fíes de esa chiquilla, suele ser bastante astuta.

 **13.—** Si de despedidas hablamos, debes hacer que tu hombre no quiera volver a ser Shinigami sustituto, debes decir que es mejor tener una vida normal, tan monótona y vacía, como cualquier otro.

 **14,—** Jamas de los jamás debes dejar de pensar en él, ni siquiera cuando van a rescatar a su "más que amigos, menos que amante", piensa solamente en él, en tu hombre.

 **15.—** Si él no te hace caso, aun cuando su "más que amiga, menos que amante" se casa, debes hablar con el esposo de ella, este tendrá que intervenir para que te haga caso (aunque aquello no siempre funciona, Renji no es fácil de convencer, pero la lastima siempre funciona)

 **16.—** Después de que su "más que amiga y menos que amante "se case, debes aprovechar que este emo, borracho y débil, esto será más fácil para violarlo, digo, para tener sexo sin protección, quise decir "hacer el amor" (suena más bonito y menos vulgar, **pero recuerda sin condón** ), solo debes tener una noche loca con él y en menos de nueve meses estarás casada.

 **17\. —No estudies** , para que seguir unos estúpidos sueños, si ya tiene el amor de tu vida, ósea tu marido, digo, quise decir tu hijo, debes dedicarte en cuerpo y a alma a Kurosaki -kun, digo a tu hijo. Además, no sabes si **_"la mas que amigos, menos que amante"_** le siga interesando (y eso no son celos, recuerda que no debes estar celosa de una plana)

 **18.—** Los poderes que obtuviste te servirá para cuidar a cazuela, dijo papu, digo Kazui, no te servirá para proteger a tu hijo, no claro que no, esto te servirán para que sean niñeros , no vez que esta difícil la situación, recuerda que dejaste la escuela, recuerda que tu marido ni te pela, recuerda que vives en la casa de tus suegro y que apenas tiene lo suficiente para comer y alimentar a tu cría.

 **19.** —Nunca le hagas caso al único hombre que te ha tratado bien, ese él que siempre se preocupa por ti, seguramente se volverá doctor y con mucho dinero, ¿pero de qué sirve estar casada con él? si él no es Kurosaki-kun.

 **20.** -Debes recordar que tu vida ya no es tuya, si no de tu esposo, le deberás hacer caso en todo lo que te diga, no tienes derecho a pensar más allá de lo permitido, recuerda que al final la escuela no sirvió de nada, lo más importante era casarte con él.

 **21.-Siempre debes sonreír** , aunque la cosas no salgan como un quisiera, después de todo conseguiste tu gran sueño (olvida lo de ser alguien profesional) no, me refiero a que te casaste con tu amor platónico.

 **Y el consejo más importante de todos.**

 **NO** dejes de " **APARENTAR SER FELIZ"** , aunque tu marido siga secreteando con su más que amiga, aunque a veces tu casa se sienta vacía,aunque tengas un hijo y este prefiera la calle antes que a ti,no pienses en ese hombre que te cuidaba y preocupaba por ti (y no me refiero a ese sexy doctor de Uryuu).

Recuerda que al final ,tú eres su " **ESPOSA"** , eres la heroína de su vida,eres quien lleva su anillo anular, recuerda que está a lado del hombre que tanto amas, aunque sea un amor unilateral, no olvides que estos consejo son sobre como atrapar a tu amor **, NO DE SI ERES FELIZ.**

Y no lo olvides **"ANTE LA DUDA, LA MÁS TETUDA"**

 **Advertencia:** Si te casa con la más tetuda, puede que con el tiempo pierdas el cabello y este pelón antes de los 27 años (esto no aplica en todo los casos, **pero si te llamas Kurosaki Ichigo, entonces que dios se apiade de tu cabello** )

* * *

29-01-2017

Espero que les guste, se acepta comentarios **(excepto IH)**

Fanny ;)


End file.
